


Hughie's Sister (Billy Butcher / OC)

by RayRay1463



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lots of blushing, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Powerful, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shy, Smut, Violence, Virgin OC, possible sexual content, rough, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRay1463/pseuds/RayRay1463
Summary: Raven Campbell is Hughie's little sister. She has been staying away for the past 7 months and after seeing her brother's girlfriend's name mentioned on the news she goes back home. She is a compound V baby and her Dad won custody of her and Hughie after it was done without his permission, Raven has Telekinesis, Teleportation, and She's strong as most supes are when they train enough.Billy Butcher / OC pairing.Sorry for the bad summary more details inside the story.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	1. Longer summary

Raven Campbell is Hughie's little sister. She is 23 years old, 5ft3, She has Icy blue eyes like starlight Raven's eyes glow bright Blue instead when she uses her powers or when she's angry, dyed black mid-back length hair, And she was a compound V baby she has Telekinesis, Teleportation, and Super strength as most Supes do.

She has been staying at an air BNB Cottage on the edge of town for the past 7 months to work on her powers and getting stronger to defend herself, Her dad Hugh Campbell won custody over her and her brother a long time ago after her mother let Vought make her a compound V baby. Hughie has never held her power against her and they both support each other. Hughie is 26 I am not sure of his actual character age if anyone knows lemme know and I'll update it. 

Raven woke up and went about her normal day until she sees her brother's girlfriend's name on the news, She rushes to her brother and naturally Chaos ensues.

Billy Butcher / OC pairing. 

Raven is shy.

Raven is a virgin.

Raven is very protective of Hughie when she's not scared.

And her style is Casual, Comfy, Lazy, Only dresses up if it's a special occasion.

She doesn't wear makeup unless it's a special occasion.

I think that's about it for the extended summary and notes. Chapter 1 will be up in the next hour if you are seeing this at ch1 of ?

-Ray


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing's start off with a bang.
> 
> Sorry if the beginning feels rushed I just want to get into it.

_Hey my name is Raven Campbell, I'm 23 and I have 'Super Powers'. I can Teleport, I have Telekinesis, And I am stronger than normal people when I choose to use my strength. I have a big brother his name is Hughie and we live with our dad Hugh in New York. I have been staying at an Air BNB Cottage on the edge of town for the past 7 months to work on my powers and self-defense._

_XX_

_I wake up to my alarm blaring, Throw my covers off, And get changed into training gear. I brush my hair and tie it up in a high ponytail before heading to my kitchen to make breakfast._

_XX_

_I make my usual breakfast of Bacon, Eggs, Baked beans, and a cup of English tea. I take my breakfast to the dining room table and watch YouTube videos on my phone while I eat._

_XX_

_It's been roughly an hour since I finished my breakfast, I have been letting my stomach settle because my trainer told me to wait at least an hour between breakfast and training or I will feel sick when I do train._

_I put my dishes in the sink, grab a bottle of water from my fridge, And head to the gym._

_XX_

_5 hours of physical training later and I am finally home._

_I did a normal workout, Cardio, Weights, Resistance, Etc. I have also been learning Muay Thai, Jujutsu, And Taekwondo. I painfully slowly walk into my bathroom, Strip, And hop in the shower._

_XX_

_I get out of the shower 40 minutes later._

_I dry my body and get dressed in Black leggings, An oversized grey sweater, And black ugg boots. I blow dry my hair, Brush it, And leave it down in its natural wavy state. "Grrbrrgugrlegurgle" My stomach growls extremely loudly drawing attention to the fact I have not eaten in about 7 hours. I grab my laptop, Phone, Earphones, And head into the kitchen._

_I put my stuff down on the kitchen table and go look through my fridge._

_XX_

_40 Minutes later I have made chicken breast, Potato wedges, And Baked beans. I take a can of cherry cola out of the fridge and take my dinner over to the table._

_I start watching the TV show Lucifer while I eat._

_XX_

_45 Minutes later I finished my food and episode, I put my dishes in the sink, grab my stuff from the table, and walk into the living room._

_I turn the tv on and sit on the sofa Indian style._

_"And now a statement from A-Train" I scoff but look at the TV, The headline reads 'A-Train offers deepest condolences' I tilt my head and turn the volume up "My deepest condolences to Robin Ward's family. I was chasing these bank robbers, She just stepped in the middle of the street and I-I couldn't" I turn the TV off "Robin Ward? Why does that sound familiar?" I whisper racking my brain..."Oh my god!" That's my brother's girlfriend's name! I close my laptop, Grab my phone, Earphones, And focus on my brother's workplace. "Bryman Audio Visual" I repeat over and over, I close my eyes and use my teleportation power._

_XX_

_I open my eyes 10 seconds later and I'm...Across the street from the store! Thank god I did it right! I take a deep breath and walk over to the store._

_A man in his late 40's early 50's walks out of the store and smiles at me as he holds the door for me "Hughie?!" I ask recognizing his poofy hair "Raven?!" I nod, run behind the counter, And he gives me a bear hug. "The girl on the news was that-" He pulls back tears in his eyes and nods "Oh Hughie" I pull him back into a hug "S-She wasn't in t-the s-street, S-She was 1 step o-off the c-curb" He cries "I know Hughie, I could see the Bull in his apology" He pulls back and wipes away his tears "Look at you!" He yells making me laugh "You're smaller than I remember" I playfully elbow him in the ribs "Hey!" We both laugh, We stop laughing as we hear the Ding signaling someone entering the store._

_"Sorry we're closing up" Hughie and I look at the door but there's no one there? "Hello?" We hear footsteps walk over, I am so confused!_

_"Who are you?" Hughie and I jump back as we hear a male voice "The fuck?" Hughie asks looking around "Right in front of you Prick, You think I wouldn't find this thing?" The person/Voice/Thing, Drops a small round black disk on the counter, Hughie's I'd badge starts floating "Hughie" The Person mocks and slams Hughie face-first onto the glass counter cracking it "Hey!" I yell as Hughie is now pulled over the counter and onto the floor "You pussy, I followed you from the fucking Tower" Hughie is lifted up in the air and thrown into the store glass window "Stop!" I yell and try to run over to Hughie but the person grabs me by the throat "I'm not one to hit girls but don't FUCKING push me" He lets go of me, rips a freaking TV out of the wall, and lifts it up over his head! "Who's the guy you were with in the car?! He put you up to this!?" The invisible man asks and poor Hughie is panicking "I don't know, He was just some uber driver! Ok?!" I run around the floating TV and crouch beside Hughie "Do you think I'm some fucking idiot? Why'd you plant the bug?" He's going to kill Hughie maybe me too and I can't freaking do anything! "Please, No, Please, Please!" Hughie pleads "We're the Seven, Earth's most mighty, Champions of the innocent, Motherfucker!" As he prepares to slam the TV on Hughie and I, A Freaking Car crashes through the store wall and throws the invisible guy into the far wall "I'm so sorry Hughie, I'm useless and I couldn't see him" He smiles a little at me, A guy around 6ft, Dressed in black, with messy hair, A beard, and Hazelnut eyes gets out of the car. "Sorry about the mess" He says with a Cockney/ English accent "Huh" I didn't expect that "You should fuck off Hughie" He says with a crowbar in hand "Hughie run! Well, Well, Well if it ain't the invisible cunt" I hear the smirk in his voice as Hughie and I head for the back door._

_Hughie and I get to the back exit, He opens the door, but doesn't go out "I know that look" I smile at Hughie as he looks back "I have an idea" He mumbles and we slowly walk back to the front._

_We get to the front of the store just as the Invisible guy sweeps cockney guys legs out from under him and kicked him in the face "So who are you? Fucking spy?! For who? Huh? You're gonna tell me or I'm gonna smash your fucking scalp off!" Invisible guy yells grabbing the crowbar Cockney guy brought, Hughie creeps behind invisible guy and waits "Who are you?!" Invisible guy screams "I'll tell you who you are, A fucking moron" Wow Cockney is ballsy, Hughie now grabs the TV cable from the wall " 'Translucent' doesn't even mean 'Invisible', It means 'Semi-Transparent'" Hughie tries to hit? shock? The Invisible guy but the cable is too short, Invisible guy looks back at Hughie then at me, While he looks at me Cockney takes the opportunity to kick him into the cable Hughie is holding! Hughie starts screaming and I look at the Cockney guy in awe? Fascination? Something and I think there's something wrong with me._

_The Invisible guy or Translucent I guess falls to the floor dead? I crouch down beside Hughie "Is he...Is he dead?" Hughie asks Cockney "Well he ain't moving" Cockney groans kicking the dead body "Oh fuck, Oh shit" Hughie's voice cracks as he visibly relaxes a little._

_My eyes drift to Cockney again and I take a good long look at him, He is definitely 6ft ish, His hair looks super soft and fluffy, His beard isn't too long, And even under the black clothes I can see he is physically very fit, He's a very attractive man._

_"Earth to Raven" Hughie snaps his fingers in my face "What?" I blush looking away from the now smirking Cockney "Good job, Let's get him in the boot" He continues smirking as he lifts up the top half of the body "Wait, What?" Hughie is still in shock I think "The trunk" The guy locks eyes with me and I look away as Hughie panics "What are we doing with him?" Hughie asks "Well Hughie, You just offed one of the Seven mate" That's who he was...Shit!_

_"Me? I...You hit him with a fucking car!" I might be crazy but I find this hilarious, I start laughing and Hughie looks at me like I am crazy "Look potato fucking po-tah-to, We're in a shit load of trouble" Cockney glares dropping the body and I stop laughing he looks scary "No! No! We're not! He attacked us, Ok? And you're - you're a federal officer, You know? Just-Just call the fucking FBI" The guy stops glaring and looks between Hughie and I "Yeah o-ok, So look technically I'm not a fed" I groan "WHAT!? THEN WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Hughie yells his voice cracking and I burst out laughing "I-I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me" I choke making the Cockney guy smirk at me "So you're- you're not a fed?" Hughie asks as we hear sirens approaching "You hear that? That's the old bill. So unless you wanna explain why you've got America's favorite invisible wanker dead on the floor, Give us a fucking hand will ya?" Might be inappropriate but I can't stop thinking about how attractive Cockney is "Aw shit" Hughie sighs in defeat and helps Cockney put Translucent in the 'boot'._

_About a minute later Cockney opens the car back door "In ya get Love" He smirks making me blush "Thanks" I mumble and get in the car with my head down, I sit in the middle of the back seat in silence while Cockney drives and Hughie is in the passenger seat._

_XX_

_We have been driving for a while and it's really bothering me that I don't know Cockney's name, I lean forward between the front seats "So Hughie...You haven't introduced me to your friend" I lock eyes with Cockney and he smirks "Billy Butcher, Nice to meet ya" I smile "I'm Hughie's little sister, I'm Raven. I can stop calling you Cockney in my head now" I laugh and he smirks "How old are ya Raven?" I tilt my head "I'm 23" His look changes and the smirk gets bigger, I blush and sit back in the seat._

_XX_

_"All right listen, I have worked for the feds. I've worked for loads of people, I'm what you might call an independent contractor. You got a problem, You call me, I solve the problem" Butcher explains breaking the silence after 5 minutes._

_"Agh!" I jump and move closer to the back of Butcher's seat as there's banging and thumping in the 'boot'._

_"What is that?" Hughie asks as he and Butcher look around "Imveryclosetoyouimsosorry" I blurt out as Butcher and I are so close I can feel his beard on my cheek "That's a problem, Not you Love" Butcher groans turning back around, I'm surprised he understood "Oh thank fuck he's alive! Yes! Yes he's alive! Ok pull over" Hughie yells relieved "No, No, No Hughie you don't fucking get it" This is a lot worse "This is a fuck sight worse, He's seen our faces" I groan and think of a plan...I've got nothing!_

_End of chapter 1!_ _I hope this was somewhat enjoyable and I know it's been more than an hour I am so sorry._

_-Ray_


	3. Cherry Part 1

_After everything that happened today I was physically and emotionally drained, I fell asleep in the back of the car a couple of minutes after the banging in the 'Boot' stopped._

_XX_

_I wake up laying in the back seat and daylight is just breaking. I groan and sit up "Morning Love" I jump making Butcher smirk "M-Morning Butcher, Have you been driving all night?" He laughs "Well obviously" I lean forward between the seats "I know how to drive...Would you like me to take over?" I ask placing my hand gently on his arm "No thanks Love, Secret location" My hand is still on his arm and he hasn't said anything "I uh wanted to say thank you for saving my brother and I" He groans "Yeah, Your welcome...Do you enjoy touching me Love?" I choke on my own saliva "W-What?" I take my hand off his arm "Oh? S-Sorry!" He starts laughing and I feel my face get very hot "I wasn't complaining Love" I sit back and cover my face "N-Not helping Butcher" I groan as he laughs at my expense. The rest of the drive is quiet and ever so slightly awkward._

_XX_

_Around 30 minutes later Butcher pulls up to a big warehouse and slaps Hughie's arm "Wakey fuckin wakey Hughie" Hughie jumps up awake groaning "Morning Hughie" I laugh getting out of the car._

_I groan and lean back against the car, My head is killing me and I'm overthinking about this situation, Butcher, everything. I jump as a door slams and Hughie puts his hand on my shoulder "Are you ok?" I rub my temples "Y-Yeah I'm fine...I'm doing it again" I groan "Overthinking?" I nod closing my eyes. "Do me a favor Love? Don't get your panties in a bunch now?" I growl and storm over to Butcher "I've been gone 7 months! I come back to a fu-freaking shi-shirt storm! And now my brother and I are stuck with you! A possible freaking Psycho! So get off my back and don't be a dic-dong!"I have no idea where that came from, Butcher is still freaking smirking! "Well ain't you a fucking saint? Covering your curses, I bet your cherry ain't been popped either" I glare "T-That's none of your business!" I blush "So that's a yes then?" Butcher smirks and walks toward the building!_

_I growl as Hughie touches my arm "I hate him" Hughie laughs "No you don't...I haven't seen you act this way since Derek Greenwood, You have a crush on the 'possible psycho' " I elbow Him in the ribs "I d-don't! Sh-Shut up!" I squeak and walk toward the building._

_Butcher knocks-Bangs on the door and a girl with black hair, blue eyes, maybe in her mid to late 20's opens the door. "Morning Luv, Frenchie about?" The girl looks at Hughie...Touches all over the right side of his face, and walks back inside without a word "Ok then" I mumble as Butcher looks at Hughie "You'll love this guy" He smirks walking into the building, "She likes you" I mock Hughie as we follow Butcher._

_"Frenchie, Oi Frenchie!" There is a shirtless man standing at a table full of guns, The girl from 2 seconds ago turns off the music, And the man Frenchie says something in French I suppose. Butcher does a little pose making me laugh a little too loud "This is a surprise, Good to see you" Frenchie smiles at Butcher "Good to see you too mate" Frenchie scratches his head "Means you brought that £40,000 you owe me?" I choke on my own saliva "£40,000! I'll be o-over here s-sorry" I cough and walk back to the door._

_I get control over my coughing just as Hughie, Butcher, And Frenchie walk past me out the door "Great" I mumble and follow them back to the car?_

_"Open it" Butcher smirks making Frenchie step back "Who is in there?" Frenchie asks slightly annoyed "Where's your sense of adventure Frenchie?" Butcher jokes cattle prod in hand, Frenchie opens the 'boot' and Translucent is alive all right "You dumb fucks are fucking dead, Have you any-" He starts screaming as Butcher shocks him and slams the 'boot' shut. Frenchie panics and I take a seat on the floor "That's Translucent, You have Translucent in your trunk huh?" I wonder how Butcher treats 'supes' like me? The kind that aren't all 'I'm a god, Bow to me'. "You coming Love?" I jump and look up at Butcher "Y-Yeah sorry" He puts his hand out to help me up, I blush and put my hand in his. I'm not sure if it was on purpose or not but he pulled me up too fast and I bumped into his chest! "I'm s-so sorry!" I feel the heat in my cheeks and Butcher freaking laughs! I smile and cover my face "D-Did you do that on purpose?" He puts his hand over his heart "Me? Never!" He fakes hurt "Are we going or not huh?!" Frenchie is in a black van now? I jump away from Butcher and follow Hughie back into the car. I close the back door and Hughie turns to me smirking "You like him!" He makes freaking kissy faces "I don't!" I yell as Butcher gets in the car "You don't what? Love"Butcher asks and Hughie is still freaking smirking "Nothing!" I kick the back of Hughie's seat, cross my arms over my chest, and sit awkwardly as Butcher starts driving._

_XX_

_We get to an old restaurant, Took some stuff out the back of the van, And now Hughie is making a signal blocking cage inside the walk-in freezer. I am sitting on a countertop outside the room, Finally my migraine is easing up, I take my phone and earphones out and listen to music for a bit._

_XX_

_I take my earphones out as Hughie leans on the counter beside me...Butcher took his coat off and I can see his bare arms they are very muscular "What do you think Frenchie?" Butcher asks dropping his coat on the table "You just dropped the Moby fucking dick of problems on my plate, That's what I think. Ok?" Frenchie starts explaining Translucent's skin in fancy words so I just sit and go back to my music, I'm not needed here._

_Hughie is now talking to Butcher so I take my earphones out "I'm not a murderer" Hughie mumbles, Butcher scoffs "That's alright, I am" Hughie lets out a shaky breath 'Yeah I'm gonna hold off on saying anything about my 'powers'._

_XX_

_"Don't tell him I'm back, He would want me to go home immediately" I smile as Hughie calls our dad._

_Butcher puts a huge gun case on the counter so I go and be nosey "Overcompensating are we?" I whisper standing beside Butcher, He smirks putting the gun together "If you're lucky you'll find out Love" He has an odd look in his eyes, He throws the sniper on his shoulder and walks back to the freezer..."Did he just?" I whisper and follow him back downstairs._

_XX_

_Butcher and I are sitting on the counter while Frenchie gets to work on a 'Supe' Killing bullet. I jump as a hand pats my thigh "You're awfully quiet Love" Butcher smirks "S-Sorry" I mumble and hop off the counter "I need coffee! Be back soon" I head upstairs but Butcher grabs my wrist "You can't leave" He growls looking into my eyes "I'll be fine, Please let go Butcher" I groan "No can do Love" He smirks "Butcher...I need coffee or I will snap" I snap pulling my wrist away from him and walking toward the door, I put my hand on the handle and get grabbed from behind, I growl "Butcher! I wasn't kidding!" I yell feeling him laugh against my back "Then snap Love"I take a breath "You asked for it" I throw my head back making him let go of me, He grabs my arm but I twist out of it, Push him back into a table, And run out the door. I am probably going to regret that later._

_XX_

_I got the guys normal coffees and I got myself a Caramel Frappe, Turns out there was a coffee shop just around the corner._

_I walk back into the restaurant and hear Hughie yell followed by a gunshot! I speed walk down the stairs to the freezer and I am met by a sight. Hughie is crouched against the wall, Translucent is pissing himself laughing, And Butcher looks pissed as he slams the door shut. I kinda just stand awkwardly "Well that was great guys, That was awesome" Hughie glares "Frenchie, Back later" Butcher's leaving? "Where are you going?" Frenchie asks "Got an idea. Long shot, Might help" Butcher groans putting his coat back on "Now?" Hughie asks eyebrows raised "Yeah well it's all under control here innit? Try not to bugger each other" He smirks about to walk past me "Wait!" I take my coffee and Butcher's coffee out "Frenchie? Hughie? Those 2 are yours, Butcher? I'm coming with you" I hand him his coffee and walk up the stairs._

_We get to the top of the stairs and Butcher starts mumbling "Ah fuck me...Fuck" He growls walking past me so I quietly follow him to the car._

_XX_

_Butcher parks the car on a dark side street and turns to me "Stay here, Won't be long" He gives me a look of finality "Yes Sir" I mumble and I swear I heard Butcher laugh before he closed the door. I put my earphones in and listen to music while I wait._

_XX_

_I take my earphones out about 30 minutes later as Butcher gets in the car "Wow you actually fucking listened to me" He smirks turning to me "How's the jaw? Nose? Whatever I hit earlier?" He leans over to me "It's fine Love, Where did you learn that?" I blush "I-I've been working out and learning a few martial arts, I'm sorry if I really hurt you" He laughs "Nothing a can't handle, Turned me on more than anything" I swear he's doing this on purpose! "W-We should g-get back t-to Hughie a-and Frenchie" I stutter making Butcher laugh "You're cute when you're flustered...I need to tease you more often" He starts the car and the long drive back begins._

_XX_

_We get back to the restaurant around and hour and a half later, We head down to the freezer area and Butcher suddenly pulls me back against his chest "Shh" We hear Hughie and Frenchie talking._

_"I carry...I carry them all with me. It's like scars in a way, you know?" They finish talking "Was this n-needed?" I blush feeling very hot against Butcher's chest "Not really, Why? Did you enjoy it?" I groan as he lets me go and walk into the room "Hey Hughie" I smile sitting beside him "Welcome back" He hugs me and we all kinda chill for the night._

_End of part 1 of Cherry! Hope you enjoyed! It is currently 4:15 am, The final part will be up tomorrow._

_-Ray_


	4. Cherry Finale

_I wake up huddled in the corner I eventually fell asleep in with...Butcher's coat over me? When did that get there? I pull it up closer to my neck "Mm" It smells nice surprisingly "Well ain't you fuckin adorable?" I jump opening my eyes "M-Morning Butcher" I smile stretching "Morning Love" He smirks crouching down in front of me "Did you put this on me?" I ask lifting the jacket "You were shaking like a leaf Love, I am a gentleman you know" He shrugs making me laugh "T-Thank you Mr. Butcher" He laughs standing up and puts his hand out, I look at him suspiciously "You're not gonna pull me up too hard again are you?" He smirks "Maybe" I shake my head and take his hand, He actually doesn't pull too hard this time! I look up into his eyes "Wow you're tall" He smirks making me freeze "I-I didn't m-mean to say that o-out loud" I blush tilting my head "Your hair looks soft and fluffy" Stop talking! He laughs "Wanna feel it?" I furrow my brows "Y-You're kidding?" He's still holding my hand so he guides it up to his hair, I gently run my fingers through his hair "Huh? It's as soft and fluffy as it looks" He groans a low almost growl "Oh! Here" I hand him his coat and he doesn't say anything "Morning Raven!" Hughie yells making me jump away from Buther and hit my back on the wall "Ow!" I squeal as Hughie bursts out laughing! "I'm going to murder you!" I run and jump on Hughie's back, We wrestle each other to the ground in a fit of giggles. "Well if you two are done, We have a supe to kill" Butcher groans playing with a huge drill "Fun's over" I mumble as Hughie helps me up._

_Frenchie suddenly hops off the counter and grabs the cattle prod "What are you doing?" Butcher asks leaning on the table "Shocking our invisible friend, I need him unconscious" Frenchie looks...Crazy "Why?" Butcher asks slightly more interested "Because I got it" Frenchie opens the door making Butcher, Hughie, and I look at each other "Now what the fuck do you want?" Translucent asks annoyed before screaming in pain, We all kinda watch in fascination as Frenchie goes to work on his plan._

_XX_

_It's been about an hour and Frenchie's plan...Was to stick a freaking explosive up Translucent's butthole! Butcher sets the shock system back up as Translucent wakes up "What the? Something doesn't feel right" I honestly feel bad for the guy "Oh I'll bet" Butcher smirks "I'm not ashamed to admit I've outdone myself" Frenchie laughs "I-I can't be in h-here" I mumble and run past Butcher "Please don't kill me!" Translucent cries "Butcher! A moment" He says something in French at the end "You ok?" Hughie asks as I'm shaking "No Hughie...I'm not ok" I put my hands over my face and silently cry._

_I look up a few minutes later as Butcher and Frenchie leave "Hughie? What's happening?" I ask wiping my tears "HomeLander" He whispers "Oh Shh-What do we do?" He throws his hands up "Wait" I nod._

_Hughie quickly grabs the detonator as the freezer door bursts open "Get the fuck back in that cage" Translucent becomes visible and he's fully naked "Just take it easy ok?" I take a couple steps forward "Get in the cage before I throw you in" I flash my eyes "You're one of us? Why the fuck are you helping them?!" I stop flashing my eyes and walk upstairs 'He'll tell Butcher...I'm screwed!'._

_BANG!_

_"Oh my god! Hughie!?" I run down the stairs and come to a screeching halt before I slide on...Blood and guts! I quickly run over to an empty sink and puke my guts out._

_XX_

_Hughie explained everything to Butcher and Frenchie, Butcher told him and I to get cleaned up while he and Frenchie clean up the 'body'._

_And now I am sitting upstairs on a table feeling Hungry, Sick, Scared, And mentally exhausted. I won't ever admit that I am secretly relieved Translucent is dead, I will have to tell Butcher about my powers before he finds out himself...I am beyond terrified._

_End of Episode 2! I know it was kinda short and I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Let me know what you think about Raven and Butcher, Am I writing him well?_

_-Ray_


	5. Get Some Part 1

_I have no idea how long has passed all I know is Butcher and Frenchie came back a while ago, Butcher gave me an almost concerned look as he passed me and I feel so much worse._

_I've been sitting on the counter for a very long time and my butt is numb...I hop off the counter just as Hughie and Frenchie walk out of the kitchen, I put on a brave face and smile at them._

_"Hey Hughie, Where ya going?" I'm acting a lot tougher than I feel "I uh I'm going h-home to get clean c-clothes...Want a-anything?" He asks visibly shaking a lot, I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a tight comforting hug. It doesn't take too long for his shaking to stop, I gently let him go and look up at him "Can you pick up some comfy clothes and a phone charger?" I smile and ruffle his hair playfully "S-Sure" He lightly chuckles and leaves with Frenchie._

_My body still feels stiff and sore from sitting so long so I decide to stretch and do some yoga for a bit._

_XX_

_"Well ain't that a fucking view"  
_

_"AH!" I scream and crumble to the floor! I was in...Downward facing dog...SHIT!_

_I take a breath, groan and stand up "H-Hey Butcher" My face is very hot right now "Aw look at you all hot and bothered, Did I embarrass you Love?" He smirks and I want to punch him "No shi-I didn't h-hear you come u-upstairs...Can I ask you something?" I involuntarily take a step back "Ask away Love" He smirks hopping up on the counter._

_I am so scared to ask this..."W-What happened with Translucent? I-Is that how y-you treat all s-supes? E-Even the n-non I'm a g-god bow to me kind?" I ask taking another small step back, He tilts his head and hops back off the counter "What made you ask that?" His eyes darken slightly as he backs me into a table "J-Just curious...Would you kill a supe who kept to themselves and didn't want anything to do with the seven? T-They just wanted to be normal?" My heart is racing as he is very close to me and he towers over me a lot._

_"It would depend on the supe...But I've never met a supe I didn't want to kill" He cages me between the table and his body "B-Butcher?" I practically whine as he leans in closer to me "Hm..." He just...Growled "W-What are you d-doing?" I blush heavily as we lock eyes "So fuckin adorable" He smirks backing away from me "I-Wha-You-What?" I stutter very confused and I think...Aroused?_

_"Go wait in the car, You don't wanna be in here for this" He takes 2 grenades out of a case and walks back downstairs._

_I take a breath and go wait in the car._

_XX_

_Butcher blew up the restaurant, He dumped Translucent's body, And now we are sitting in the car outside a juvenile detention center._

_"Why are we here?" I ask looking out of the window "I'm gonna have a chat with an old mate, You're staying here Love" Butcher smirks getting out of the car "No! Not this time!" I yell getting out of the car and running to catch up with him._

_"Get back in the car" Butcher growls grabbing my arm firmly but not painfully "No" I smirk looking into his eyes, He looks me over like he's trying to figure me out and I see his eyes flick to my lips "Fuckin hell...fine" He growls still holding my arm, He hasn't moved and he's been staring at me for the past 10 seconds. "B-Butcher?" I ask breaking the silence, my face feels very hot "Hm?" He just growled again and he's leaning closer to me! "Y-You're being w-weird" I stutter making him laugh "Oh! Am I?!" He yells making me jump "Y-You've been a-acting weird s-since Hughie a-and Frenchie left today, What's g-going on? You can t-talk to me" I smile putting my hand on top of his, He suddenly scoffs making me furrow my brows "Look at you getting all brave...Lets go inside" He lets go of my arm and I follow him inside._

_XX_

_Butcher and I snuck into an office and are now waiting on a man coming back into the room._

_"Oh hell na, What the fuck do you want? And who the fuck is she?" A dark-skinned man walks into the room and Butcher gives him the cutest smile I've ever seen!_

_"What? I can't visit me old mate? Rekindle the unbreakable bonds of brothers in arms?" Butcher smirks leaning against the wall "Nope" The other man says sarcastically sitting at his desk. "Come on M.M...Bring it in" Butcher walks toward the desk with his arms open for a hug, M.M is not impressed._

_I stand behind Butcher's chair as he sits down and explains the whole Translucent thing to M.M._

_XX_

_"Now who is she?" M.M asks looking at me, Butcher grabs my arm and pulls me around to the desk "Well say hi Love" He smirks and my face gets hot again "H-Hey I'm Raven Campbell" I smile putting my hand out "Nice to meet you, How did Butcher drag you into this?" He smiles shaking my hand "Translucent attacked my brother, Butcher saved us..." I blush more as I look at Butcher and he smirks at me "Well all caught up! Let's get to work" Butcher continues smirking as M.M picks up his things and we get ready to leave._

_We get outside and M.M pulls me to the side as Butcher gets in the van "Look you seem like a sweet girl so I wanna give you a heads up, Do not try and get into anything with Butcher...He's a cold son of a bitch and he will break your heart" He says softly making me tilt my head "I can make my own decisions and take care of myself but thank you for the concern M.M" I smile and go to the van getting in one of the front seats._

_"Everything ok Love?" Butcher smiles looking over at me "You give me whiplash Butcher" I groan and put my earphones in._

_End Of Chapter! I think this one might be 3 parts instead of 2, I hope it was good for just getting back into this. I am so sorry it's been a while._

_-Ray_


	6. Get some Part 2

_"A rental? You cheap bastard" M.M is not impressed by Butcher's choice of vehicle "Who do you think I am? Some double O wanker? In case you hadn't noticed we ain't exactly rolling in it" He takes his jacket off making me blush again "And you don't think this is conspicuous?" I ask looking up at him from my seat on the floor, He smirks looking down at me "Conspicuous? No, I don't think it's conspicuous. I think a big black van with fucking flowers on the side is conspicuous. This is just another truck on the street" He chuckles slightly, I jump up and stand behind Butcher as a banging is heard on the back door of the van._

_"Easy Love, Bang on time" He smirks and opens the door as I move back away from him "Hughie! Welcome back!" I smile as he goes over to M.M "Hi, Hughie" He puts his hand out for M.M to shake "Smelly motherfucker!" M.M jumps up and pushes Hughie out of the way as he pushes Frenchie into the wall of the van, Hughie and I immediately step back as they lunge for each other and Butcher has to be the peacemaker "Butcher who is this guy?!" Hughie yells as Frenchie waves a knife around "You'll give the game away!" Butcher yells holding them both back "Not until this frog gets what's coming" M.M glares, Frenchie's eyes go wide "Only thing that is coming is me on your mother's titties!" Frenchie yells and lunges at him more, M.M is livid "Let me through at him Bitch!" They both get a bit more aggressive so I pull Hughie back a bit "So how you been?" I smile and hug him "Good, Oh I got your stuff" He smiles patting his bag "Yay thank you" I let go of him as Butcher yells louder and a phone starts ringing._

_M.M goes to the back of the van to take the call, I go over to Butcher "If I ask will you tell?" He looks at me his eyes slightly softer "Another time..." He smiles running a hand through his hair, Frenchie and Butcher start laughing as M.M makes a kissing noise into the phone...His laugh is like music to my ears "Fuck all of y'all ok?" M.M groans and I go over to Hughie bag to get my stuff from it._

_"Uh, Butcher? Where am I supposed to change?" I blush holding up the new clothes, He turns and his eyes turn dark "Pick a corner Love" He smirks and my jaw drops "Y-Your kidding me?! Butcher!" I whine making him chuckle "Look fine if it makes you feel better we will all turn our backs ok?" He turns around as does everyone else "Fuc-Fudging perfect" I groan and quickly change my clothes._

_"Ok I'm done" I smile as they start talking bugs and hacking into PopClaw's apartment._

_XX_

_Hughie and M.M have just made their way inside undercover as Bryman audio visual employees well Hughie technically is one still._

_"Everything ok?" I ask standing in front of Butcher as he leans on the wall, He tilts his head looking at me intently "Hm now who is giving who whiplash?" He smirks crossing his arms "I'm sorry..." I sigh looking up at him "What did M.M say to you?" He softly runs his thumb over my cheek, My breath hitches and I blush heavily "H-He told me not to try and get into anything with you, He said you're a cold son of a bitch who will break my heart" I gasp lightly as his thumb brushes over my lip, He leans into my ear "He's not fully wrong but I gotta admit I do have a sweet spot for you Love" He growls making my whole body shiver "Butcher he did it!" Frenchie yells making me jump back as they go and look at the cameras "This kid is full of surprises" Butcher smirks watching Hughie on the screen "He does good work" I giggle and wait for them to come back._

_XX_

_"This is so awkward" I mumble sitting on the floor by Butcher as we watch the cameras, A-Train and PopClaw are having a heavy makeout session and we are all just having to sit and watch and it is just plain awkward "Would it be less awkward if it was you and I Love?" Butcher smirks down at me making me squeak, Hughie turns in the chair and glares at him "Dude that's my sister" He practically whines "Oh I know" Butcher continues to smirk making me roll my eyes, I look at the screen and gag as PopClaw sucks on A-Train's toes._

_"What the hell is compound V?" Hughie asks still staring at the screen "Sounds like some kind of performance enhancer, Steriods for supes" M.M says standing off to the side "Yeah well whatever it was he was juiced on it when he murdered Robin" Hughie sniffles, I stand up and put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly "What are you grinning at?" M.M asks Butcher as he looks smug "Oh I dunno mate, Maybe cause The Seven might just be a squad of manky roid heads. Now this is exactly the kind of malfeasance that Langly is gonna eat up by the spoonful" Butcher smirks eyes sparkling "Maybe you should wait and see if it really does what we think it does" I look at Butcher and he slightly nods before looking at Frenchie "If we get a bit think you can work it out?" He asks Frenchie "Oh I can run some tests of course, but there's no way of knowing unless I try some myself" Frenchie smirks "Amazing idea" Hughie shakes his head "We'll cross that bridge when we burn it, First of all...We gotta get some" Butcher growls._

_Butcher begins working on a plan for tomorrow, We all add little pieces here and there if needed._

_XX_

_After a plan has been settled on I pull Butcher to the side "May we have a moment? Outside?" I ask quietly, He tilts his head and smirks "Of course Love" He smiles and opens the door "Hughie, I'll be back in a sec" I smile and go around the side of the truck with Butcher "What's on your mind Love?" He asks leaning against the side of the truck "You said you have a sweet spot for me and I just wanted you to know I already fully trust you..." I blush looking down, He softly tilts my chin up making me look at him "You trust me?" He asks softly, I nod quietly "Close your eyes for me Love" He smiles eyes soft so I slowly close my eyes. His hand moves from my chin to cup my cheek and within seconds his lips are on mine kissing me softly, I whine quietly into it kissing back and wrapping my arms around his neck. He growls as I play with his hair and lifts me up making me wrap my legs around him, The kiss continues to get heated as he nips my lip and squeezes my hips. I moan lightly into it my face bright red as he pulls back and looks into my eyes "Your first kiss?" He asks slightly growling "Y-Yes" I stutter making him hum and nuzzle my neck lightly "I really hope you know what you're getting into with us" He smirks looking back into my eyes "I'm here and I'm not leaving no matter how dicey it gets" I say firmly, He puts me down gently and presses his lips to mine softly for not even 5 seconds "We should get back inside before we draw attention" He smiles softly and leads me back inside._

_End Of Part 2! Next part will be the final part! Butcher and Raven's first kiss~ How did I do? Please let me know if it seemed ok._

_-Ray_


	7. Get Some Final

_We get to the big race and I step out of the van "Conspicuous huh?" I giggle more making Butcher smirk at me "We aren't surveying anyone so it's fine" He chuckles and links his arm with mine making me walk with him "Wow one kiss and I get the honor of being your date" I smile squeezing his hand "One kiss and someone got ballsy with me" He chuckles making me blush and walk quietly to our positions._

_XX_

_I unintentionally cling to him as we get to the bleacher seating area "Ok there Love?" He asks looking down at me "Not a fan of crowds" I mumble hiding into his arm more "So fuckin adorable" He growls wrapping his arm around me so I can hide more into his chest as we watch HomeLander and Maeve make their little military speech and amp up the crowd for the race._

_I nuzzle into Butcher more "Your so warm and you smell good" I mumble and I feel him chuckle "That so?" I can hear the smirk in his voice "Mmm-hmm" I smile and nuzzle more "Keep doing that Love and we just might have to go somewhere private" He growls making me freeze "S-Sorry" I step back a little but his arm remains on my waist._

_"Here we go" I roll my eyes as A-Train makes his entrance "All right Frenchie find it, You're in the clear" Butcher says into the mic as he squeezes my hip lightly, I bite my lip to avoid making noise from it "Fuckin hell Hughie, You know Starlight?" Butcher asks over the mic as we here Hughie talking to her, I elbow Butcher in the ribs roughly "Shh" I smirk as he actually groans and coughs a little from it "Hughie we need more time, keep her talking" I say into my mic._

_"No V he must have hid it somewhere else" Frenchie's voice comes through "Fucking find it Frenchie" Butcher groans rubbing his side "No V" Frenchie says once more "Great We're fucked" Butcher looks around annoyed "We'll think of something" I smile rubbing his arm softly, He looks down at me and bites his lip "Hm so sure are you?" He asks making me tilt my head "I just mean because you've done something similar to this before right?" I furrow my brows slightly as Shockwave makes his entrance "Never had something this solid to go on" He rolls his eyes looking at the screen._

_I tilt my head further as I see A-Train blur a little "Got eyes on A-Train, He's totally jacked. He must have shot up the V" Butcher sighs "We missed it boys" Butcher shakes his head "I'm out of here, I'll check in later" I hear M.M's voice come through "Where the hell you going?" Butcher asks looking in his direction slightly "Just gonna see about a girl" M.M mumbles and leaves as the race starts._

_Butcher pulls me out with him as A-Train wins and we don't need to be here any longer._

_XX_

_Hughie, Frenchie, Butcher and I all got back to the can and are now driving to where ever the hell out next hideout is._

_"So how the hell do you know Starlight?" Butcher asks turning in his seat to face Hughie "I don't really know her know her just uh...We met on a park bench" He's blushing! "Ooh did you get her number?" I tease making Hughie look at me like seriously? "Actually yeah" he mumbles and my eyes widen "Huh go big bro" I ruffle his hair as Butcher's phone rings "M.M?" Butcher smirks into the phone "What, You think she nicked some of A-Train's stash?" I tilt my head curiously leaning closer to his seat "Foot down Frenchie" Butcher says hanging up._

_XX_

_We get back to the truck just in time to see PopClaw inject herself with Compound V and go full she-hulk "She's been at this an hour?!" I yell in disbelief as PopClaw lifts over A thousand pounds in weights "How'd you know to keep an eye on her?" Butcher asks looking at M.M suspiciously "Ok you see that red case over there? I've been around long enough to know a fix kit when I see one. And she told A-Train that V's a slippery slope, So she's got experience. I figure if you wait around long enough two plus two equals nasty" M.M zooms in on a small bag, Butcher leans in closer to look "Sherlock fuckin Homie" Butcher chuckles at his own joke making me giggle slightly too "Now admit it, This beats babysitting delinquents any day don't it?" "Butcher chuckles patting M.M on the back "Fuck..." M.M groans "Hey Butcher I'm gonna go grab coffee real quick" I smile and ruffle Hughie's hair before heading out._

_XX_

_I am making my way back to the truck with the coffee's when someone slaps my ass almost making me drop them "Hey sexy want to come and spend some time with me? I'll make it short and sweet I promise~" A man in his 30's roughly snickers as I turn to face him "No thank you Sir you are most definitely not my type and if you touch me again I will break your wrist" I smile sweetly "You little-" I use my powers to make the coffees float in the air as I grab his wrist twisting it back until a crack is heard, The man screams loudly as I hold him like this and make the coffees land on a small bench beside us "Love?!" Butcher runs over as I am still holding the man's wrist "U-Uh hey B...I can explain?" I let the man go "Explain what?! That you just attacked me for nothing!" The man screams and moves toward me but Butcher steps in "Get the fuck out of here now, My girl wouldn't attack unless provoked now go" He growls and the man scurries off._

_I turn to him and he immediately cages me between his body and a wall "B-Butcher?" I stutter scared right now "Want to explain now?" He growls "H-He slapped my b-butt and almost made me drop the coffee, I warned him but he proceeded to try and insult me..." Butcher looks into my eyes "While I am very impressed...You need to keep it low profile Love" He growls leaning in and nipping my ear lobe "I'm sorry B-Butcher" I practically moan out making him pull back and smirk "So responsive, Love when you and I get a moment to ourselves I am going to have so much fun with you" He smirks picking up the coffee and walking back towards the truck, I shake my head so many things going through my brain and follow him quietly._

_End of Episode 3 Get Some! How did I do?_

_-Ray_


End file.
